


Just A Student

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Nina's in school, Other, genya is a great teacher, student!nina, zoya is kinda mean but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Nina's thoughts as she is in Grisha school. Takes place when she is about 15.





	Just A Student

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to write a LOT of fics for these fandoms, and this was just an idea that I thought of and had to do. Now, would you guys be down for a high school AU with everyone in both fandoms being the same age? And please r&r!

Nina Zenik had to wake up early every single day, even the weekends, for one reason or another. During the work week, it was for her school. During the weekends, it was because she shared a dorm with a dozen other people who couldn't shut up. 

She wore her Kefta for school, unless they were told otherwise, but those who didn't have one had to wear nice clothes in their colors. She had been gifted with one early, mostly because of her heartrender status. But sometimes when it got really hot in winter or cold in summer she wished she could just wear whatever. She felt bad for the summoners though;they had the worst color when it was hot. 

And as for the teachers, Nina definitely had paradigms about them. Her favorite was Genya, which was good because she had her the most. Nina had to admit, she was scared of her at first, but Genya was nice and the opposite of her appearance. Whenever she mentioned the Saints, especially Sankta Alina, she seemed a little forlorn. Genya knew her personality well, and she advised her to maybe not flirt with everyone she comes across. But Nina had just winked and sashayed out of the room. Genya winked, or maybe blinked, you couldn't really tell, back.

Zoya was...Zoya. Nina, along with pretty much every other student, thought she was mean. She was even mean to the other teachers, but with some people, such as Genya, it seemed like more of a flirty, just for laughs mean. Zoya was powerful, perhaps the most powerful Summoner, and she knew it. Nina was pretty good, but the teacher always reminded her that she could do better. When Nina had asked to come on a mission, Zoya had laughed once and said, "Absolutely not. You're just a student." 

David was one of the only teachers Nina really had no opinion on. Well, yes, of course she had some, but not glaring like Genya or Zoya. David mostly did his own thing and just gave them a paper to read or something to work on. He was studious, definitely, and his desk was always filled with the same things;inventions, parts, pictures of Genya, blueprints, small snacks. Nina was almost fascinated by his obsession with his craft. Yes, she was Grisha, but that didn't make up exactly who she was.

Of course, living in the Little Palace was great. Great food, great people, great living space, great everything. Of course, it was filled with gossip, judgement, and everything everyone of every social class had to deal with. But Nina was practically immune to those things. Apparently so was Genya, but perhaps that was because she used to be on the receiving end of that and realized that she was better than it. Or maybe she was just used to Zoya. 

As Nina settled into bed that night, she thought of what Zoya said to pretty much everyone, especially her, every time they asked to do real Grisha things;You're just a student. 

Nina thought about that, and then her stupid, foolish teenager's brain said, 

"No. You are not just a student. Nina Zenik, student of the Second Army, heartrender, Corporalki, highest order of Grisha. You are not just a student."

And that was the moment when she determined she was going to overcome that. 

 


End file.
